


Gossamer Mornings

by MagalaBee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: The drapes Ferdinand kept pulled over the windows created a gossamer filter of soft orange and dappled light that played on Linhardt's cheek.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Gossamer Mornings

The drapes Ferdinand kept pulled over the windows created a gossamer filter for the rising sun to creep in through. They were a soft shade of orange, with cream lace around the edges, which dappled the light over Linhardt’s cheeks and cast him in an autumnal glow.

With a sigh, the mage’s eyes pulled open, stirred by the gentle hand that tucked loose forest locks behind his ear. “Good morning,” Linhardt muttered. He loosened his hold on the pillow and picked up his head out of the fluff. “How late is it?”

“Oh, quarter to ten,” Ferdinand replied. He was already half-dressed, in his britches and shirt sleeves buttoned around his wrists. His cravat was tied, but he still needed his vest and waistcoat before he would be ready for the day. “I still have time.”

Linhardt rolled over, laying on his back with one arm folded back behind his neck. He was the opposite of dressed, lazing naked between Ferdinand’s fine, woven sheets. “Meeting with the round table this morning?” he mused.

“Naturally.”

“Give Hubert my best.”

At that, Ferdinand laughed. He leaned over and kissed Linhardt’s forehead, sweeping back bed mussed hair as he did. His fingers lingered along his lover’s jaw and Linhardt smirked as he leaned closer. 

“You know, Hubert will just ask why you aren’t joining us in the council room,” Ferdinand mentioned. “You’d be wonderful as Minister of--”

“Shush, shush,” Linhardt instructed, silencing Ferdinand with a quick kiss on his lips. “You’ll be late if you spend all morning trying to convince me to change jobs, Prime Minister Aegir.”

Ferdinand pulled back, looking at Linhardt’s face. Like so many mornings between them, he was calm and serene. It was a peaceful expression, the tranquility that came from knowing there was no more fighting to do. No more terrors to face.

Knowing that they were exactly where they belonged.

“Alright,” Ferdinand conceded, standing up from the bed they now shared and pulling his wavy hair back with a dark green ribbon. “I’ll let you sleep in, Lin. I hope I’ll see you for tea?”

“Of course,” Linhardt agreed, admiring the view as Ferdinand pulled on his vest and waistcoat, becoming the perfect picture of Adrestian beauty. “See you soon, Ferdinand.”

“See you soon, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special one-shot that I wrote for a friend! He's a big FerdiHardt shipper, and I couldn't help but to write this special ficlet just for him. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you like it or want to see more ficlets like this for some of my favorite FE3H pairings.


End file.
